Vanilla Noir
by NilaSagol
Summary: Bebe is hurt after a bad breakup and decides that she can't love ever again. Wendy on the other hand, sets her up with Chirstophe who is her total opposite. Bebe, beautiful, smart, and girly. Chirstophe, dark, god-hating, and violent. Violent situations.


**Chapter 1- "The Setup"**

"Allo." Chirstophe replied. "We are dating."

I rubbed my eyes, my window was open. "Chirstophe it's one in the morning." I yawned. "What are you doing here?"

Chirstophe sat in my window. "I'm sorry. I have a hard time sleeping. Wendy set me and you up. We're together, mon cherie."

My eyes widened. "WHAT? Oh, this has got to be here lamest attempt yet. Is this to get back at me?"

Chirstophe took a rose out of his gun sash. "For you, Bebe." He took my hand and kissed it. "It is a rose."

I blushed. "Oh Chirstophe!" I frowned. "I'm sorry, I just got out of a bad breakup. I don't think I can do this."

Chirstophe smiled. "We'll go slow. I like things slow. Too fast is bad."

I didn't know what to do. I was in my nightgown but it reveled that I was wearing a thong. "Oh, Chirstophe I'm not wearing anything decent! My parents would kill me."

"I'm not looking at you like that." Chirstophe smiled. "Calm down. I just thought it would be right to warn you."

"Listen, Chirstophe..." I twirled my long curly hair. "If you want sex..."

"It's not sex I want." Chirstophe went closer to my face, his hands stroking my face. "Oh, mon cheire...You're so cute."

I blushed. "Chirstophe..."

"Come...Suivez-moi." Chirstophe stood me up on the grass. "Come with me, into the night."

I took a long look at Chirstophe. His messy brown hair blowing in the wind, he took his cigarette out in a sexy way and looked at me. Oh god his French, It flowed so nicely and it looked he had great use of his language. Chirstophe's eyes were gray, he looked at mee and smiled. I think he liked me already or had been hoping for this day to happen.

I seemed so unsure of myself. After this last breakup I didn't know what love was.

Chirstophe looked at me. "Are you worried that your parents will see you with me? Don't worry, mon cherie."

"Ok." I calmed down. "Are you sure you want me?"

"Arretez-vous." I think Chirstophe said stop, I wasn't sure. "Bebe, don't think so much. You'll worry and zhen zhat doesn't solve anything."

"But..."

Chirstophe leaned over and kissed my cheek. "If you want protection, then I will protect you. I handle a gun quiet well."

"Have you shot anyone before?" I looked directly before. "Chirstophe..."

"Yes but I had to, Bebe." Chirstophe took out another cigarette. "I didn't kill him, he just got wounded."

I gasped but I remembered that I've shot a gun before but it always killed Kenny for some odd reason. I could shoot it a little but Chirstophe had practice, so I guess he was better than me at handling it.

"I almost could've killed him but I didn't." Chirstophe puffed his cigarette and smoked. "Wasn't worth my time, he was too pussy to fight."

"Chirstophe have you...?"

"Non, mon cherie." He continued smoking. "I may be brutal but I wouldn't kill unless I was theartened or if someone messed with something that wasn't theirs."

I wasn't so sure I wanted to be with Chirstophe but at the same time he was mysterious and different than the other boys. I needed a new start, I guess Chirstophe was my man now or my date now. I guess this was ok.

Chirstophe watched me, his gray eyes seemed filled with pain like he had other things going on. I know of one rumor about his mother but I wasn't going to bring it up, he'd get angry because I know he hated his mother so much. That was sad, she's all he has. Really, it was kind of...Not right.

I looked at Chirstophe. "Are you sure I'm right for you?"

"Of course...It's what I want." Chirstophe seemed sure, I felt stupid for asking him so many times but a girl can't be too sure. "Bebe, are you paranoid?"

"No...Remeber I got out of a bad relationship." I began. "I just don't trust men the same after what happened..."

"Were you..." Chirstophe stopped. "Did something happen, mon cherie?"

"Nothing like that." I paused. "He was cheating while seeing me."

Chirstophe muttered something in French and just watched the moon. He was a total chain-smoker. He smoked so many cigarettes in one time, I guess it was something he liked doing. It didn't matter to me. He understood pain well, I couldn't go wrong with that at all. He seemed right.

"What an asshole." Chirstophe cursed."He was a man? You don't think with your dick, you think with your head. God, when are boys going to catch up? Sex is overrated."

I was floored. Chirstophe knew it better than most boys. Wow. European boys are smarter.

"Bebe..." God I loved his accent. "When you're ready to fuck, just tell me. I won't rush you, we will go slow like I said before all this."

"Ok." I smiled.

The lights flicked on in my house as Mole's eye widened. "Shit, I'll get caught."

Before I could mutter something to Chirstophe. He took off running. He blew a kiss while running and I almost fainted. He was so sexy.


End file.
